


Russian Roulette

by Redrose0912



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guns, Mild Smut, Pain, Russian Roulette, badboy, bellamy is not very nice here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose0912/pseuds/Redrose0912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets aquired in a dangerous game. A game to life or death... The only outway is playing the game, but nodbody knows who will win. Her life at the mercy of the fate of a weapon, but Bellamy decides the rules. Is there a way out or is this just a delay? </p><p>(Rated mature for eventual violence, smut or other things. It's a precaution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a breath, take it deep

The metal of the handcuffs sliced through the raw flesh of her wrists, while she tried to free her hands. Her nostrils noticed a rather strong smell inside the duff room. No sunlight, just a grey room with an old metal table that wasn’t looking that stable anymore. Some old stools, but less than that nothing. The smell reminded her of rotting flesh, but also a bit of sweat. Her eyelids stuck together, and she could barely open her eyes to get a glimpse of what was going on in the room. 

“Stop moving your hands. You slicing your wrists open and bleeding to death, will not help you” a man hissed close to her ear. She couldn’t make out the voice, but he sounded fairly young. 

“Then let me go” she spat back, pulling roughly at the handcuffs. A hand enclosed over hers, told her to stop. Fingers roughly pinching her flesh. A painful groan left her lips and she tried to curl her body away from the man. 

A warm, wet cloth was pressed against her face. Rubbing the flesh painfully hard. Clarke was almost sure the skin would look pink, because of how hard it was scrubbed. The only good thing was that when the cloth was taken away, she could finally open her eyes completely and look at her surroundings. Her sight was still a bit blurry, but after she blinked a couple times it seemed okay again. 

“Bellamy Blake?” she muttered under her breath, when she recognized the boy she had only seen a couple of days ago in her bedroom.

“Hey there, princess. Surprised to see me?” he asked. A wide grin visible on his face. She shook her head and looked at her tan legs, not wanting to look him in the eye. He would surely see the fear and disbelief, and if he even thought she was scared it would make her look weak and vulnerable. 

“Already knew you were a rat” she said. His fingers tucked under her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

“Rat, Rat. That are big words, coming out of the mouth of such a little girl” he began. His smell made her legs go weak again, he was so close to her. “Let’s just say I love to play a game. You in for some?” 

Trembling in fear, she turned her head aside when his lips came closer to hers, his lips landing on her cheek. 

“What makes you think you’ve got a choice, princess?” he questioned.

“The fact that you just asked it, idiot” she spat sarcastic. 

“Was just trying to sound a little civil there” he explained. 

She laughed loudly. “You civil. A cannibal is more civil then you” 

“Well, there princess. Let’s see what you think of this then” 

Surprised she let out a little shriek, when a silver metal gun was laid onto the table in front of her. It made a loud banging noise that echoed through the small room.  
Immediately she started her attempt to get free, more roughly this time. She knew that by now the flesh on her wrists was blood red and raw, full of cuts and bruises. 

“Stop” His voice drummed against her ears. “Stop your weak attempt to get free. You will not get away before we play this game” he hissed, squeezing hard in the flesh of her bare shoulders, reminding her of his strength. 

A silk black dress, hugged her body like it was her second skin. The dress was short, and exposed her well-formed breasts perfectly. Her feet tugged inside a pair of black, mat stilettos. Clarke knew she had a banging body, and it might be the time to use it. As it meant she would get free, she would do everything really. She already knew that Bellamy wasn’t exanimate when it came to her looks, their history in her bed had proven that already.

“Why should we play this game, I know another game we could play?” she asked with het most seducing voice. For a moment he looked startled, his eyes glued to her chest. 

“Nice try,” he laughs. “Sadly you aren’t that convincing, Clarke.”


	2. You see my heart beating, you see it beating through my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy explains the game rules, leaving Clarke with a battle to fight, a battle inside her own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the kudo's, subscriptions and reads.

Her heart clenched, pounding in her chest. Her breasts raising in an rhythm too quick to be good. 

“Sad, your little act failed?” 

She tried to smile through the fear that ruled her body, eyes glued to the gun lying in front of her.

“Let’s just play your game then” she sighed, breathing fastened. 

“We are not here for your amusement. So we go on my pace” he reminded her, walking behind her. His finger playing with the little chain between the cuffs. Torturing her with the pressure on her wrists. 

“Please stop” she begged and looked at him with a pleading look, with a last pull he let the chain go and walked around her. Relief streamed through her body, when it seemed that for a moment she had gone through to him. Bellamy went sitting on the table in front of her, left foot standing on the side of her stool. 

He narrowed his eyes, “stop? But we just started?” he pouted fake. Tears burned in her eyes as she realized there was no way getting out of this. The master in manipulation was making her feel so many different emotions at once, that she couldn’t determine who was this guy sitting in front of her. 

He changed the angle of his head, looking at her with a slight smile.

“Already giving up” he said, gesturing at the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“You’re a weak joke, Clarke. Already crying when you don’t even know the game we are about to play.” 

“Then explain what we are going to do” she yelled in frustration, throwing her body forward. The cuffs puller her back painfully. She cried out of torment. 

“That was a stupid action, my love” he pointed out.

“Don’t call me love,” she barked. “But, yeah I know that was stupid” she admitted silently after. The look in his face after she said he was right, was like he had won a war. She had to bight her lip, to not say that he hadn’t won a war, but only a battle. 

“So I’ll explain what will happen” He began, scooting closer to her and picking up the gun. 

His musky smell tickled her nostrils and his olive skin made her stomach clench with pleasure. She knew that he wasn’t a good guy, but let’s be honest. Nobody could deny the looks of Bellamy Blake. Muscled torso hugged by a black shirt, outlining every line she wanted to see. Pushing her thighs together to hide that fact she might or might not get turned on about this man sitting on a table with a gun in his hands. It was crazy, this guy could made her so weak and vulnerable, but still so strong. The attraction that pulled her to him. Still his actions, pushing her away again. 

“You will count to three. On three I will pull the trigger. If the bullet comes out, you’re dead” he told her.

“Obviously” she muttered under her breath, before turning her attention back to him, when he gave he a slight smack against the thigh. 

“Shut up” he hissed, irritated by the fact she had the guts to interrupt him, but continued anyway. 

“It is also possible that the bullet doesn’t come. Then you live. What happens then, we will see then”

Her heart went cold. A game of life and death. And what made her scared was the ‘we will see then’, even if she lived things could go out of hands fast. 

“Why are you doing this? Why do you want me to die?” she sobbed.

“Oh, Clarke. Have I ever said I want you to die?” he asked. She shook her head crying. 

“I didn’t, did I?” he reminded her, saying the obvious. 

“But why this?” her voice trembled when she tried to sound secure. Yelling at him for what he was doing to her, why he was torturing her like that. 

“I love the game, and I love the person sitting in front of me, looking scared like a little mouse. It turns me on seeing you like that. You’re such a fierce woman, but now you’re scared and you have to listen to me, you can’t do anything else then for once listen to someone else, and I just love the fact that you are defenseless. For once you have to trust someone else” He spoke softly, his finger trailing the flesh of her collarbone and the base of her neck. 

“you’re a psychopath if that turns you on.” She spat, trying to pull her body away from his hot fingers. 

“says the girl clenching her thighs” he fired back. Surprise blinking in her eyes when she turned her head to the wall, away from his burning eyes. He had just said, what she was trying to hide so deliberately and it scared the hell out of her that he knew her that well. 

“Yes, I know you Clarke. Better then you can imagine. I’ve known you since you were still wearing diapers, and I still know you, miss doctor. It’s no coincidence that I fell into your office on Thursday, cause I’ve been following you around for a while now, trying to get to know you, seeking the right moment to finally take you away, and put you in the one place you are needed to be… close to me”


	3. I must pass this test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's mask crumbles, will it save Clarke or is she already in to deep?

“Sadly you can’t seem to hide your feelings with your words as good as I can” he smiled, eyes narrow when he tried to read an emotion from her blue eyes. 

Clarke was in another world when he was talking to her, trying to focus and loose the cuff with a bobby pin that was shoved over the end of her short dress. For once she was glad having that. You never know when it could came in handy. She really just tucked it over her dress in case her hair would get out of control again.

“Bellamy Blake. You might have known me when we were younger, but do you still know me now?” she asked before, releasing her hands from the cuts and pushing him away. 

“How the fuck did you that?” he yelled, catching her both arms before they would hit his face.

“might check before you just set someone on a chair handcuffed. I might have had a bobby pin or two disguised in my dress” she admitted, smiling like she had just won his game.

“Sit down again, and shut up. The fact that you’re hands are free doesn’t mean the game is over. The game is over when I say it’s over, or when the gun says it’s over” he barked, pushing her down on the chair again. 

“Grumpy” she said, more to herself but him hearing it wasn’t a bad thing.

“Let’s so who will be grumpy after I’m done with you” he stated, and she knew things were getting rough.  
Hands resting in her lap, fingers entangled. Legs lazily crossed and right feet slowly dangling in the sky. She waited. But he didn’t do anything. He just sat on the table again, facing her but staying utterly silent.  
Clarke started humming a song, just to break the silence creeping her out. This room on itself was already freaky enough, the silence just made it a lot worse. 

“I said shut up” he repeated, clearly spitting out every letter. 

“Didn’t thought you mean it that serious though” she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Clarke, shut up. Or I’ll kill you right this instant.” 

Clarke considered her odds on answering him one last time, but his threat sounded pretty clear so she decided to keep quit. 

“Fuck it” he groaned loudly, before banging on his fist on the table.

“What’s going on, Bellamy?” she asked with a concerned voice. It was obvious to her that the wounded Bellamy she had met in her office a couple of weeks ago, the person who laid in her bed comforting her was a complete and utter different person, from the man sitting on this table. In his eyes she could read the inner battle his body was fighting. He was not the little boy who she was playing with about ten years ago.

“Nothing, leave me alone” he grumbled.

She laughed. “That’s hard, seen the fact that I’m captured inside this… well I don’t know what it is really” She hesitated. 

“I’ve never wanted to let this happen, and let you get tangled up in this world Clarke” he admitted, hand softly caressing the wounded flesh of her wrists. 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

“I have to Clarke, I have to. Otherwise O….” he began, but stopped immediately. She knew he was going to be honest, but it was clear that something or someone was stopping him from ending that sentence. The mental mask he had been wearing a couple of minutes ago, was slowly crumbling down. 

One thing he hadn’t lost since the last time they had met. He was still a master in manipulation. 

“Talk to me Bellamy” she whispered, scooting closer to him, looking him right into his eyes. 

“I can’t, Clarke. We have to play this game and then we will see, then I might be able to talk to you” he confessed, but his words made her shiver.

“That is if I’m not dead, I suppose?” she asked. Anger flushing through her veins, when she fell back on the chair. Face turned away from the guy on the table, who couldn’t seem to make up his mind.

“Then let’s hope you live” 

“Don’t suppose my chances are big” she whispered softly and pulled her knees on the chair, curling her arms around them, when she pressed her knees close to her chest. 

“Who knows, Clarke. Who knows” he answered, but his voice sounded distant. For once she didn’t understand what was going on. And she sure as hell wasn’t getting anything of it anymore. He shifted moods like he switched socks. 

What had she got herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone supporting this story. Sorry for the long wait. Only one chapter yet. But I have a great idea for a new story, also an AU. But it will have less chapters. Might be 2 or 3.


	4. Take the gun and count till three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Bellamy and Clarke. But Clarke finally realises who Bellamy is. The game ends, but what is the result?

Bellamy let the gun turn around his fingers, slowly ticking the point of his shoe on the ground. 

“What should I do with you?” He asked, voice lingering towards the maniac voice he had before his mask slowly crumbled. 

“Let me?” she answered with an innocent smile. Bellamy laughed loudly and stood up from the table waking around her in little circles. His eyes scanning every inch of her body.  
“It was a rhetorical question. For someone as smart as you I would imagined you’d know that” 

She nodded. Bellamy’s fingers were placed firmly on the delicate skin of her shoulders, pinching the flesh. Clarke winced and moaned in pain. 

“Stop Bellamy” she begged softly. 

“Stop? You know I can’t stop Clarke. Not even letting my guard down with you some seconds ago will help you get out of here alive.” 

Her mind went crazy. What games was he playing with her? Messing with her head like she was a fragile puppet. 

She frowned. “Was that a show or are there really people forcing you to this?” 

He didn’t answer. He just smiled his wicked grin and looked down at her with his eyes shimmering with lust.

“Who knows” he whispered, bending down to kiss the crook of her neck. His tongue sliding over the cold skin. 

Disgusted she tried to get of his grip, but his hands were firmly hooked in her skin, keeping her down in place. 

“No, No Clarke. Let’s play another little game first” His lips sucked on her skin, so desperate to leave a mark on her pale white skin. The bruising would be evident.  
Finally his lips unhooked from her skin, and his hand left her body. He turned around picking her up in a quick motion, sitting down on the chair. He place her on his hips, facing him. Straddling his hips, while his hands rested right above the curve of her ass. 

She looked like a scared puppy, cradling close to safety. His hand slid lower closely, his lips caressing the raw flesh of her collarbone, slowly going up with slight kisses. Biting in the delicate flesh, before sucking her bottom lip in his mouth and sliding his tongue over her lips. 

Her eyes were opened in fear. Locked. She couldn’t deny the feeling in her stomach, when he pushed her closer. Clarke felt his abs through his shirt and her dress, pushing against her breasts. 

“You like it don’t you” he whispered against her ear, confirming her thoughts. 

“Don’t answer that” he said, sliding his finger over the tears, slowly escaping between her eyelashes. She felt embarrassed. Ashamed. How could she still feel this. The arousal building up between her legs. She tried to push them closer, but Bellamy had a firm grip on the flesh of her hips. His erection pocking the inside of her thigh already. 

One hand hold her in a firm grip, while the other slowly slid under her dress, caressing the inside of her thigh. She couldn’t help the noise escaping from her lips, when his finger slid over her folds through her panties. 

“Stop it please” she barely could get the words slipping over her lips. his fingers kay steady on the fabric of her panties, ready to slip beside it. 

He looked at her with a surprised look. 

“Last time you were so eager, what’s stopping you know?” he whispered.

“You’re a maniac, Bellamy. Fooling me with your mind games. Playing me like I’m just a game.” She spat with disgust, whirling in his grip, trying to escape. 

Bellamy’s eyes hooked at the gun lying safely on the table again. He pushed her on the table, taking the gun in his hands. 

“Listen closely” he began. “This is not a game, this is serious. I was willing to try and make you relax, but it seems you’re eager to die. So sit down and think about your life, cause your final minutes might be ticking away. To answer your question from before. No one is making me do this, this is all me, and it seems that you don’t really like to real me I. Guess it’s pretty good I can act and lie pretty well, otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten a taste of your delicious body. Sad that we can’t end things with another round. But I’ll have my fun watching you die” 

“Just end it. You’re sick. A sick bastard.” She spat, tears falling down her face in a quick pace. He let her go, and she sat back on the chair. Not even putting up a fight anymore. She wanted to be over, she wanted to end this sick game. Not even wanting to know if she would live or not. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself, knowing she let him play with her like her did. 

Clarke let her guard down once, and this was her punishment. She shouldn’t have let him in her heart. He wasn’t the same person anymore. He wasn’t her sweet neighbor from years ago. Bellamy became a monster in manipulation. Playing with lives like he played with cars when he was younger. 

“Goodbye” he whispered softly, kissing her lips one last time, before placing the gun on the side of her head. 

“Count till tree” he ordered, and she watched him for a second. She saw the shimmering in his eyes, like he regretted his decision, but he didn’t fool her once again. 

“One” 

She saw the face of her dad lingering in front of her eyes. 

“Two” 

Her mother looked down at her, smiling through her tears. 

“Thr-ee” she tried with a steady voice, but her voice broke with the last count. Bellamy’s finger hovered over the trigger before pulling it, turning his head away from the girl sitting in front of him. He had played her so well. He had played her like a puppet. But it was the only way for saving Octavia. He was just glad he made her believe he did this, cause otherwise she would’ve talked him out of it. He couldn’t take the risk, with Octavia’s life on the game. Clarke might live, and then everything would be okay. If she died, he would have to live with it his whole live. 

BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this multi chapter fanfic. I decided to give the final chapter another touchn going another way then indicated in the chapter before. I chose to end this open, so you can all think what happens. Yhe bang indicates the trigger being pulled, but doesn't say anything about the fact if she lives or not. I wasn't planning on writing her death scene, and wasn't planning on writing what would happen if she lived. That would've taken away the point in the story I meant to bring. So sorry for not letting you know what happens. I hope you liked readin this, and I want to thank you all for the readings, the subscriptions ans the comments, and the kudo's. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> My first multichapter fanfic in this fandom. Thanks for reading.


End file.
